Diapers
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: Tony needs to learn how to change diapers.


**NEW STORY! **

**I call wet wipes, butt wipes. And I've done that since I was a child so, it's kind of a hard habit to break...so please don't be upset with me because of word choice**

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not mine!**

"You act as if it's going to kill you."

"No, it's just gross…"

"There's a sink just across the hall, Tony."

He glanced over at the hallway, as if he was already ready to make a sprint for it. "No, too lazy."

"Too lazy to walk a few feet to wash your hands, but not too lazy to make such a fuss with changing a diaper?"

"Pepper, I'm not good at this and you know that!" Tony complained.

"Then you shouldn't have told me her diaper was full!"

"Was I supposed to let her be? You know why I can't do that! She'll get a rash!"

"Don't you think I know that?"

A loud wail broke the couple from their fight. The two looked down at the little girl, her dark hair in every direction. Angry tears rolled down her chubby face as her mouth quivered in a pink 'o'. Her soft and wet, pink tongue curling inside her mouth.

The two instantly stopped their bickering to whisper in hushed voices, comforting words.

"Daddy loves you!" "Mommy's here!" "Shh, it'll be okay!" "Don't cry, we're here." "We love you!"

His wife turned to him suddenly. "Well? Change her diaper!"

"I'm trying!"

"You haven't even taken her diaper off." She stated.

"..."

Pepper sighed in annoyance as their baby wailed in anger and probably pain from not having a clean diaper. "Fine, I'll show you how to do it."

Tony stepped away dejectedly. He wanted to be of more help, he really did. How was it that he could build butt-kicking armor, the best selling cell phones in the U.S., maybe even the world, and be the CEO of Stark Solutions and NOT be able to change his daughter's diaper? It made no sense. It also made him feel bad because he felt useless enough for his daughter.

"First you have to have a fresh diaper ready and open with at least three butt wipes next to it." Pepper explained.

Tony did his best to retain that information for better use next time. Nodding, she continued. "Then you carefully begin to remove her diaper, but do _not_ completely remove it." She looked at him for approval to continue.

"So, don't take off the diaper?"

"No, you take it off."

"You just said not to!"

Pepper groaned. "Watch me!" He did as told and watched as she unstuck the diaper from itself and unfolded up to a point. "Now at this point, you leave the dirty diaper flat as it is now and lift her by her legs like so."

One of her hands held up both of their daughter's legs in the air, slightly lifting the in infant's butt in the air. Tony was trying his very best to remember each and every step he was shown. It looked simple enough.

"You following?" Pepper inquired.

"Um...I think so?" He honestly wasn't sure yet.

"You think so, or you know so?" Pepper asked.

"Both?"

His wife groaned once more. "_Now_, you take the _dirty_ diaper." She grabbed it and looked at him. "Then you get what's stuck to her skin with this cleaner part." She demonstrated what she meant and if that wasn't their daughter, he might have been a little sick at the sight. "Now you can discard the dirty diaper and begin wiping her butt clean with the butt wipes."

Tony blinked both a little disturbed and confused as Pepper grabbed one of the three butt wipes. She then proceeded to show him all the many ways to clean their daughter's butt clean of any mess completely.

Honestly, it was one of his first times seeing Pepper changing the baby's diaper, let alone being the one to start it. It pained him that he was so busy, but he tried his best to be there for his two girls. Pepper was patient enough to wait for him, but what if the amount of time he had to spend away from home affected their daughter? What if his absence affects how she grows up? What if she one day forgot that he was her father? No, he shook his head, he wasn't gone that much.

"After it's all clean, you check to make sure her skin isn't irritated. If it is, you put this on the affected skin." Pepper interrupted his thoughts, holding up the cream for irritated skin, or butt rashes. "And Tony, I'm serious, that you _cannot_ not do it because you don't want to get a finger dirty or whatever. She'll need it, and if you don't she'll be up all night. In that case, _you'll_ be up all night with her, regardless of work."

Tony nodded vigorously at her tone. She was not kidding.

"Once that's done, you get the prepared clean diaper and place it underneath her." Pepper did as she said. "Now you can put her down at wrap her up in her new diaper, clothe her, and you're done."

Tony stood, digesting the information. In his head he replayed everything Pepper just said and done in front of him twice, even three times. Once he felt he had it good, he smiled at his wife and gave a peck on the lips.

"Thanks, Pep."

She smiled, but shook her head. "Don't thank me yet. You're changing the next diaper."

Tony pouted, but still kissed her back when she hugged him and leaned up to kiss her husband. He hugged her close to him as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I should cook dinner."

"You sure, what about the baby?"

"What, Maria?" Pepper asked, looking to the now happy little girl rolling on the changing table. "You can watch her can't you?"

Tony shook his head. "No, the other one."

It took Pepper a moment, but when she realized what he was saying, she laughed. "Tony, I'm not even showing yet! Don't be overprotective so soon."

Tony smiled lightly at her. "Fine, you just go cook. I'll stay here with Maria and see if she'll finish our nap."

Pepper burst out laughing, hold her stomach. "Yeah, good luck with that."

**REVIEW!**

**(Sorry can't stay long, I'm in study hall...)**


End file.
